paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase at freddys.
Chase sits in the TV room, reading a newspaper. He scans the ads and flips the page. He squints at a particular ad that had been circled with marker. "Hm.... Look at that...That creepy pizza place needs a security guard..." Ryder comes in, leaning against the wall and says, "I already volunteered you, Chase. You're such a good police pup, i figured you'd be good for the job." Chase gulps, his ears folding nervously. "uh oh." (Scene switch: Chase's badge.) Outside the Lookout; Chase, Ryder and Skye are arguing. Chase growls a bit, glaring at Ryder hard. "What's in it for me?! That place is crazy! I could die!" Ryder rubs his head, thinking hard before blurting out, "A promotion! ....I'll give you a Promotion." "R...Really..?" Chase murmured, blinking. Skye scowled, eyes narrowed at Chase. "You can't go, Chase! It's too dangerous! ....I don't want to lose you!" Chase sighed and gave her a hug, looking at her sadly. ".....I promise i'll be fine...." (Scene switch: Chase's badge.) Hours passed during his shift, and Chase was on the brink of paranoia. The animatronics were all in their places, but he could swear he could hear weird noises coming from them. He then looked again at the camera and saw all three were gone. In a panic, he closed both doors and stared hard at the cameras, almost flinching as the timer went off, signalling the end of his first night. He had successfully managed to go the whole week without one mishap, and was eagerly awaiting the last hour of his last shift to tick away. The power had cut out a few moments ago, so he was starting to freak out. the animatronics were creaking and groaning. He shut his eyes tight, hoping it would end. And fortunately, it did.... As soon as that clock struck 6 am, he lept out of the chair and zoomed straight towards the Lookout, snatching his check on the way out. When he came back to the lookout he saw all the pups were asleep, except for Skye, she welcomed him home and they went to bed to rest peacefully. Chase woke up around noon and saw that all the pups, even Everest, came to give him the news that he was now the co-owner of the PAW patrol, the promotion Ryder had promised. "Wow...." Chase smiles, giving Ryder a big hug as he changes Chase's badge from silver, to one that was a golden sheen. Later that day the pups were hanging out by their puphouse and then Skye walked over to Chase and out of the pocket of her pilot suit she pulled out two tickets to a movie. Skye and Chase spend their night together, and Skye told him how she felt about him, admitting that she was terrified about losing him to that pizza place. He smiled and kissed her against the bridge in the moonlight, hugging her close. "Heh....I wasn't gonna let some crazed puppets get me...." Chase winked playfully and smiled, then the two walked back home, leaving the horrible place behind. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Pups' Adventures